Stranded
by Epik Wonder
Summary: Kiri goes to America for the summer to stay with Emily. But when she gets there, she finds out Billy's there too! So what happens when we add in a cruise, a storm, a deserted island, two teenagers, and a serial killer?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know this is amazingly short. But it IS just the first chapter. And a LOT more will happen by the second. Like, maybe Kiri and Billy on a ship. Then a storm. And then a deserted island with just the two of them and their burning passions…Plus a serial killer.**

**Ok, maybe not the burning passions. XD But still. Deserted island?**

Summer in America with Emily. Not quite what Kiri had in mind. She sighed. Kiri clambered up the step onto the airplane. It was going to be a long flight.

"Welcome. The time in this city is 9 PM. Please sync your watches." The flight attendant announced as she walked down the aisle. Kiri shuddered. It was so cold on these planes. Squeezing out her seat and walking down the aisle herself, Kiri couldn't have been more tired. But as she stepped outside, the view caught her by surprise.

It was paradise at its finest. Kiri sniffed the air. It smelled like the ocean, not quite like the one back home, but still. She stood there for a second, before being tackled by a creature wearing high heels and a pink tank top.

"Kirity! My baby!" Emily yelled as she threw herself onto Kiri.

"Oof." Kiri dropped her bags.

"I've missed you so much! Why have you never called?" Emily asked.

"I was busy." Kiri simply replied.

"Well, we should get going." Emily announced. She let go of Kiri, but still held tightly onto her hand. Kiri stared at her mom. It had been another year since she's seen her. She's grown older, although her face didn't show it.

Piling Kiri's bags into her car, Emily drove them back her condo by the ocean. Pulling into a parking space, Emily got out the car and led Kiri up some stairs into a spacious lobby. It was large, but still cozy.

Then, walking into an elevator, they climbed up to the 8th floor. Emily laughed with delight as she prepared to unlock the door. "Ready?" Kiri looked at her.

"I guess." Emily threw open the door.

"Surprise!" A huge yell swamped Kiri as she was pushed and pulled inside.

"So this is Emily's daughter!"

"She's so cute."

"Look at her hair."

"Kiri." One voice stood out from the rest. Kiri turned to see Billy walking toward her. "I haven't seen you in such a long time. How have you been?"

"I've been okay."

"I see." He said. They stood in silence together as the other guests laughed and talked together. Emily could see their discomfort so she pushed them into a small den.

"Have fun, you two." She winked. "There'll be cake in about an hour or so. I'll give you some time to catch up."

The door closed behind her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"What?"

"The view, I mean."

"Yeah sure." Kiri said. She sat down on the soft leather couch. Billy joined her.

"So what has the Scissors Project been up to?"

"Nothing."

"You don't talk much, do you?" Kiri shrugged.

"Not much to say."

"…I guess."

An awkward silence ensued again. "You must be really tired from your flight. You should go sleep." Billy said.

"Yeah…" Kiri responded. "Where's the bedroom?" She stood up.

"Here, I'll show you." Walking out the den, Billy led her to a spacious bedroom with pink frills everywhere. Billy laughed when he saw Kiri's face. "Your mom decorated your room for you." He said.

Kiri sighed. "I'll redecorate tomorrow." She said. Billy nodded. "…You can leave now."

"Oh, right." Billy laughed again. "Well then, I guess I'll take my leave. We'll have a whole summer together, just the two of us."

Kiri frowned. Billy smiled. "Whatever."

"Good night." Billy said. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

**I have big plans for this fanfic, but it depends how the general public will respond. Do you like the pairing? Anyway, R&R and tell me what you think. (This fanfic was requested by: Haine-nichan)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haw, sorry for not updating in forever. Enjoy.**

Kiri opened her eyes and blinked. What time was it? Sitting up in bed and looking around, it took her a second to take in her environment. The pink frills and wallpaper assaulted her eyes. The open window with the bright sunshine streaming in wasn't helping much either. Rubbing her sore eyes, the brown haired girl stood up and yawned. Glancing at a small pink clock shaped like a cat sitting on a bedside table, she looked at the time. Oh? Was it three in the afternoon already?

Sliding into some slippers, Kiri headed downstairs into the kitchen. She saw Emily there, rifling through the fridge. "Morning," the teen said. Emily looked up, startled.

"Ah! Kirity-chan! You're finally up. I guess you have some jet lag, hmm? Let me make you some eggs." Taking out a few round, white eggs from a carton in the fridge, Emily made poached eggs. As they gently simmered in the pan, Kiri watched. It's been quite a few years since she had spent some time alone with her mother. As she and Seiji were separated, Emily had to learn many things to do on her own. But she managed pretty well, Kiri thought as she looked around the house.

"All done!" With a sigh of relief the eggs did not spontaneously combust, Emily scooped them up awkwardly with the spatula she was holding and set them on a separate plate. Grabbing a fork and knife, she set the breakfast in front of her daughter.

"Thanks," Kiri smiled. With a content sigh, she practically inhaled the two eggs and handed the plate back to Emily. "More please?"

"Kiri-chan, I was thinking about what we could do this summer. Together," Emily pondered as she made some more eggs.

"Together? What do you want to do?" Kiri asked. Emily thought for a minute.

"Do you want to go shopping?"

"No."

"Sightseeing?"

"Not really."

"How about a cruise?"

Kiri opened one of her eyes. "Cruise?" Emily smiled.

xXxXx

"Ahh!" Emily squealed with delight as she pulled her suitcase toward the white, pristine boat down the boardwalk. Kiri followed behind. Emily had on a bikini and a wrap while Kiri had chosen an old t-shirt and shorts.

"Is that the boat?" Kiri asked.

"Yeah! C'mon, Kiri. Let's hurry." Emily said. Grabbing Kiri's hand, she dragged her down by the boat in half a second.

As they gave the man outside their tickets and passports, they stepped foot on the boat.

To say it was simply beautiful would have been an understatement. The entrance inside was an open hall, complete with a plush carpet, hanging chandeliers, lush greenery everywhere. Two, golden winding staircases took them upstairs where there were the bedrooms.

When Kiri opened the door to their room, Emily ran inside and threw herself onto a bed, obviously delighted. She hugged a pillow, barely believing she was actually here. On a cruise. With her daughter. Kiri smiled as her mother beamed.

With her mom napping in the room, Kiri went to go explore the ship, or in other words, find out where the food was located. Searching for a restaurant or buffet or some other source of nourishment, Kiri was suddenly knocked down by a running kid.

"Watch it!" the boy yelled as he got up from the deck. Kiri smiled wryly.

"K-Kiri?" As Kiri fixed her askew hat, the kid ran off. Suddenly, a voice from behind surprised her.

Kiri turned around. "Billy?" the blonde reached down an arm and helped her up. She dusted herself off.

"Why are you here?" he asked, also surprised.

"I'm on a cruise." she said. The stupidity of his question came back to hit him in the face.

"Oh, sorry." he said sheepishly. Kiri smiled a little.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the food is, would you?" Billy chuckled and decided to treat her to some lunch.

As the two sat down in a small restaurant on board, Kiri started chowing down on a hamburger. "You aren't eating?" she asked.

Billy shook his head. "I just ate." Kiri nodded. "So how are you enjoying America so far?"

"It's… interesting."

"How's the SP doing?"

"Normal, everyone's still the same."

"…I see."

"What about you?" Kiri asked.

"Huh? Me?" Billy was a bit caught off guard. "Umm, I guess still the same as well."

"Liar, I've seen magazines in _Japan_ with your name," she laughed a little.

"Really?" he asked shyly.

"Mhm. So you've been making it big here, huh?"

"Not really…" At this point, he looked away from Kiri to stare out the windows. They had left port a few hours ago; the coast was nothing more than a bright line in the distance now. He looked back at the girl in front of him, voraciously eating fries. "It looks like a storm is brewing."

Kiri looked outside as well and stopped eating. "I should probably go…"

Billy nodded. "Well, I'll see you around, then, Kiri-chan."

xXxXxXx

The wind was blowing very hard, hard enough to knock off a girl's cap as she was returning to the main hall. As she lunged for it before it fell off the boat into the water, she lost her grip on the railing and started falling forward.

Eyes widening, she didn't even have enough time to call out before she started plunging toward the dark waters.

"Kiri-chan! Wake up!" Kiri could feel someone shaking her.

"Wha-?" Sitting up groggily, she saw Emi trying desperately to wake her. _Was it just a dream?_ Kiri thought.

"Kiri, the ship's sinking, we have to go!" Emily wailed.

"S-sinking?" the teen asked with her brow furrowed. Her mom nodded.

"Now, come one, quickly!" She grabbed Kiri's hand and ran outside onto the deck, already filled with panicking people. The huge gusts of wind and pouring rain weren't helping either.

As they were standing in line for a life boat, a panicked woman bumped into them. Kiri could only gasp as she slipped on the slick deck and fell backwards, into the deep, dark water…

"KIRI!"

A pair of hands grabbed Emily before she could jump overboard after her daughter. "KIRI! MY KIRI!"

"Madam! Please restrain yourself!" the man holding her back yelled.

"Kiri! I have to go after my daughter!" Emi started sobbing. "Let me go!" she strained against his grip.

"Madam, it'll do no good to dive in yourself. We need to alert the other people already in lifeboats for them to look for her," he reasoned.

"No, you don't understand! Please, please, let me go…" Emi cried. Just as she was about to break free, another hand rested on her shoulder.

"I'll go after her," the voice said. Emily turned her head to see… Billy. "So don't worry anymore, okay? I'll return her safe and sound, I promise," he shouted to her over the rain.

Without another word, Billy hopped onto the railing and dived into the water.

"W-Wait! Th-that's suicidal! Someone get a lifeboat!" As the man on deck left Emily sitting there, limp, all she could do was sit silently and wait for that promise to be fulfilled.

**Uhh… Kinda short chapter, huh? Well, more to come if there are reviews. :-]**


End file.
